


An Offer Gabriel Can't Refuse

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Prompt Spree, Sam gives Gabriel an incentive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gabriel needs a little incentive to get through his schoolwork.  Sam helps with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer Gabriel Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Found your phone number in a library book AU. I loved this. Sassy!Sam will always be my favorite. Always, always, always.

  
  
  
  
Gabriel sighed and took the next book off the stack that he was supposed to be reading and working through for his Lit class.  Nevermind that he was bored out of his skull.  Why wouldn’t teachers assign anything interesting for reading?  Why did it have to be the same thing, year after year?  

 

"Are you going to actually read that Gabriel?  If not, there are those of us that would actually like to check it out."  

 

Gabriel lit up and gave his chewing gum a loud, obnoxious pop.  ”Sammich!”  He grinned when the taller student cringed.  ”And yes, I was just about to deep dive into…”  He glanced down at the title and choked.  ”Madame Bovary.”  

 

Sam fought down a smile.  ”I find that hard to believe, since it isn’t in the required reading, but if you insist.”  

 

He cringed and let the book drop back onto the daunting stack in front of him.  ”Can I just blow you and get all the answers from you?”  The immediate red flush of Sam’s face made the comment entirely worth it, but now he was due for a yelling at in three…two…

 

"Gabriel!"  Sam bit down on his lip and glanced around, hoping that no one had been distracted from their studying by his shout.  "I’m not going to give you the answers!"  

 

"Well, you should at least let me prove that I’m worth giving the answers away for.  What do you say Sasquatch?"  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.  ”I say that you are shameless and I want nothing to do with you.”  

 

Gabriel was up and out of his chair in a second, manuevering Sam back against the bookcase, in his space.  He tangled his hand in the front of Sam’s shirt and pulled him down.  ”Say that to me all you like Sam.  But I don’t believe you.”  He licked his lips at the blown pupils and the way Sam’s breathing was now coming hard and fast.  ”You sure you don’t want that blow job?  I’ll only demand a few answers from you in return.”  

 

Sam pushed Gabriel away from him and picked up the next book in their required reading and held it up for Gabriel.  ”Read this.”  He said, opening the book and flipping to a random page.  He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something into it before handing it back to Gabirel.  

 

Gabriel gave a scandalized gasp.  ”Sam!  Writing in a library book?  I’m going to report you to the proper authorities!”  

 

Sam smirked and leaned closer.  ”You get to that page I just wrote my number in, and be able to answer three questions and prove you read up to that point?  I’ll let you blow me AND I’ll fuck you through the wall.”  Sam watched golden eyes widen and dart down to the book in surprise.  ”Then, you’re going to black out my number, and make sure that all of your homework is done for the weekend, because when you come to collect?  You’re mine.  All weekend.”  

 

Absently, Gabriel remembered that Sam and his brother lived in a house not far off campus and that there would be no sneaky roommates.  His dick straining in his jeans reminded him of just how fucking much he wanted what Sam was offering.  

 

Sam pulled away from Gabriel and stretched.  ”By the way, Gabriel?”  

 

Gabriel looked up to Sam’s face, then dropped his gaze down to where the sharp cut of Sam’s hipbones were now exposed.  He wanted to lick them.  And bite them.  ”Y-yeah?”  

 

"The offer expires on Friday.  Read fast, won’t you?"  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
